


Artwork for A FUTURE TO THIS LIFE by Verlaine

by loxleyprince



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With half the galaxy on the verge of civil war, George Cowley of Cyborg Institute 5 sends one of his best operatives, Cyborg R4A5Y, to Murani Station to protect United Earth diplomat Dr. Harbinger. But not even Cowley is aware of the full extent of the intrigue aboard the space station. Who is the real target of the elusive assassin Ramos? What role is being played by the sinister Ambassador Rahad?</p>
<p>When R4A5Y discovers that Rahad is holding another cyborg captive, he resolves to rescue him, no matter what Cowley's orders are. But W3A7P is a different kind of cyborg altogether, and his determination to stop Rahad may force R4A5Y to choose between his mission and his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for A FUTURE TO THIS LIFE by Verlaine

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE kudos to my fabulous writer, Verlaine, for her amazing story (which you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5116892/chapters/11772080).) I've had the most wonderful time making artwork for it (and simply couldn't stop.) The more I read of the story, the more art I was inspired to make. It was brilliant! 
> 
> VERLAINE, I LOVE YOUR STORY, SOOO MUCH!!! :-) 
> 
> Huge thanks also to the BB mods who have made the 2015 PROS BB such a rip-roaring success and to all the 2015 PROS BB participants. We did good! Well done, you lot!!! :-)
> 
> Background stock for dungeon picture from nickistock on DeviantArt : http://nickistock.deviantart.com/art/Dungeon-Room2-109702960


End file.
